Don't Forget
by Hakai
Summary: Al is restored. But what price did Ed have to pay? royxed, winryxal. post series. angst:humor. is that possible? please RnR [completed]
1. Touka Koukan: Equivalent Trade

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: derived from the combined thoughts of "I want to write a post-series fanfic!" and "I wanna write a Roy/Ed fic!" I've only read up to vol 6, part of vol 8, and misc anime episodes.

Renamed: _was_ Memories. Sorry for the change. .

Set post-series: Roy/Ed, possible Winry/Al

Chp. 1 - Touka Koukan - Equivalent Trade

---------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months since Alphonse had been restored. And three months since the brothers had been to headquarters. Just long enough for the colonel to miss his lover. But that would end soon. The Elric brothers had called Hawkeye the other day to tell her that they would be coming in. If Roy had been a gambling man, he'd have said that they'd be here today, but that might have just been his unseen anxiousness. Three months of abstinence had made him a bit grouchy. But that would change.

He wondered how Edward was doing. Did he miss Roy as much as Roy missed him? With the restoration of his brother, did Ed even have time to think about his lover? He hoped so. Even if he disliked being a sap it couldn't be helped. Besides, mushy-ness made Edward blush, and that was always amusing.

When Roy would sink his teeth into Ed's neck or lick just behind his right knee was most effective. Ed could be so easy to rile up it wasn't funny. Well… okay, it _was_ funny. Though Edward was quick to anger, he was slow to loosen up. It was a challenge for Roy every time. That wasn't to say the he didn't enjoy it. Quite the opposite. If Ed _hadn't _been a challenge, Roy might have lost interest long ago.

Roy plopped himself behind his desk. Even more restless than usual, he could find neither the patience, nor the will to get any work done. He sighed.

Outside the hustle and bustle of the office seemed to have tripled. Roy's ears perked up as he made his way to his office door. Peeking out through the crack he could make out Havoc, Fury, Hawkeye, and the others all gathered around in a circle. Chattering away.

"Yeah. Basically I'm fine with just Al restored. It's not necessary for me to try regain my arm and leg as well." Roy felt himself smile. Edward. "Besides, Winry and aunty Pinako back in Rizenbul [1] are making a fortune off of me."

"But Nii-san! That's not fair to you." _Ah yes_. Roy thought, _the ever thoughtful little brother. _Fury moved to the right and Roy could see that, yes indeed, Al had been restored. Lean and tall his hair and eyes were a few shades darker then his brother's. He bore the same sweet smile the colonel had always imagined him to have and was clad in a black tank top similar to Ed's long sleeved one and he carried a blue coat over his arm of the same style as his brother's red one.

"So I see all you limbs are still in tact. You didn't have to give up anything?" Fury asked curiously.

Al chuckled a little. "We were shocked too. But we still seem to be in one piece."

_Time to show face_, Roy thought making his way to the crowd.

"Well Fullmetal, congratulations on restoring you brother. But he turned out taller then you. Of course, that's no surprise." Roy teased by way of greeting.

Edward glared up at him. "Taisa." Alphonse warned. "It's a little early to start teasing Nii-san."

The Flame Alchemist chuckled. "But of course. It's all in fun, right Fullmetal?"

Ed chose to ignore Roy and instead turned to his younger brother. "Al, who is he?"

---------------------------------------------------------

[1] I wasn't exactly sure on an English translation for Rizenbuuru. So it came out Rizenbul. -shrugs-

a/n: I realize that Roy, being the ambitious one, would have been promoted by this time. But 'taisa' is just so much more fun to say. ; And I'm not sure why it's 'taisa' when spoken by the characters and 'colonel' at other times. It just comes out that way. l0l.

This is more like a prologue rather that a first chapter. Anyway. I don't plan on discarding this one. .


	2. Kinki: Taboo

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: How is it that the once purely humor fic writer turned into the angst writer? . maybe they'll be equal amounts of angst and humor? Like in the series. l0l.

Renamed: _was_ Memories. Sorry for the change. .

Set post-series: Roy/Ed, possible Winry/Al

Chp. 2 - Kinki - Taboo

---------------------------------------------------------

In his head Roy saw his eyes widen even though he knew that from years of training his facial expressions, it wasn't showing.

"Al, who is he?" Those words still rang in his ears. If he could, Roy Mustang would have broke down right there, and cried. But he couldn't. If he, cold, emotionless, bastard Colonel Roy Mustang, cried, what would that mean for the rest of the world? Surely the end was near.

"W-what do you mean? N-Nii-san…?" Al asked cautiously. The others gave Edward their full attention. Surely it was a joke. Ed was just joking. He was just trying not to be emotional and mushy, right? That _had_ to be it. "Do you seriously… not know who he is?" The Fullmetal Alchemist nodded his head. And no one in that room could have said he was lying.

"Come now Fullmetal." Roy said faking a smile. "Who do you think gives you your missions?"

"Hawkeye." Ed stated pointing out said 1st Lieutenant.

True enough. Hawkeye was the one who informed them of their next mission. "Who do you think issues them then?"

"The Fuhrer?" Roy's face fell. He made a mental note to be a tad more involved when it came to his subordinates.

"This is Mustang-taisa." Al said a little nervously.

"Mustang?" Ed asked scrunching up his nose a little trying to see if he could remember.

"Roy Mustang." _Your lover_ Roy refrained from saying.

Edward shook his head. "Sorry. I don't think we've met before." He stuck out his hand. "_Hajimemashite_ [1]. But you seem to know me already." Ed laughed a little unsurely.

If this was a facade, Ed would have dropped it by now. He was a 'to-the-point' kind of person. Roy wished he could cry. The one person he would have been willing to spend the rest of his life with, had just forgotten him. "_Hajimemashite_." He said grasping the blonde's gloved hand.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Al?" Ed called from his place on the top bunk of their dormitory room.

"Yes, Nii-san?" Al answered without looking up from folding their laundry. It felt good to fold his own clothes knowing he could wear them the next day. It was funny how you didn't miss doing something in till it had been taken away from you. Now, every little thing Al couldn't have done nor enjoyed as a suit of armor seemed to make him smile.

"That… Mustang. Did I really know him?" The golden-eyed teen asked staring at the ceiling.

"…Yeah." Al said after a pause.

"How well did I know him? Were we friends?"

What could he say? _'Yes Nii-san, you were friends. And when you weren't biting each other's heads off with bickering you had sex?!'_ "Pretty well. I mean, he's your commanding officer after all."

"Hm…" Ed seemed to be processing this information. Al ran a hand through his short hair. He wished he knew what his brother was thinking. "Al, why do I remember everyone else? Why don't I remember him? I feel like I should, but I don't." True, after the Mustang shock they had tested to see if he remembered everyone else. He had, down to the last detail.

Al was reminded of a book he had once read. Where a girl had to save the world from a certain faith. That being, that several people she knew would forget about the one they loved most. [2] He sighed. If his brother was like this he couldn't begin to imagine how shocked Roy must be.

---------------------------------------------------------

Roy "Worthless" Mustang was definitely feeling worthless at the moment. He plopped himself on his bed and sighed. The colonel had worked late into the night at the office in an attempt to not have to think about the day's events. It had worked, not to mention Hawkeye had been rather pleased at the progress made, but it had left him dead tired.

But as tired as he was the dark-haired man couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and drift off to dreamland. How could Edward forget about him? Was it possible to have such a slight amnesia that only one person was entirely forgotten? Roy closed his eyes and he could see the day Ed had told him he would be leaving.

---------------

"Roy." Ed breathed quietly dropping formalities in the private of Roy's private home. Roy turned to the younger man sprawled across his chest. He looked troubled. It was funny how much emotion they both could express when alone like this. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Roy sat up and Ed had to shift his position slightly. "I-I'm going to restore Al."

"Alone?" Roy asked. If Ed needed help, anything at all, Roy would help. He was, after all, the Flame Alchemist, and a genius in his own right. All Edward had to do was say the word and Roy would be there.

"Yes." Ed said locking eyes with his lover. And it was set.

---------------

The black haired colonel rubbed his eyes. When Ed made up his mind there was no changing it. He had a one track way of thinking. Once he set a goal he'd push forward towards it without looking back. Any obstacle in his way would be overcome.

But could Roy have been one of those obstacles? Perhaps Ed had subconsciously forgotten about Roy in an attempt to lessen any possible distractions. But then, could someone push another so far in the back of their mind that they were completely forgotten? Who knew what the human mind was capable of.

At least Al's restoration had been a success. No bodily parts missing, and Al appeared to be in one piece as well. They were able to get his entire body back. It was even developed to the right age, fifteen, or was Alphonse sixteen now? He couldn't remember. It was odd though. The law of conservation should have still been in effect. Nothing was perfect. Not even the Philosopher's Stone could compensate for such an illegal act as human transmutation. Maybe it was that Ed would still have to bear the automail limbs? Or that Al had to suffer through two months of strenuous rehabilitation? Or… or… maybe…that was it! Roy sat bolt upright with sudden realization. That _had_ to be it! What else could it be? He had to tell Al.

---------------------------------------------------------

_"Edward. Edward." Someone was calling him._

Ed turned around. "K-Kaasan." She floated above him. He tried to reach out to her, but she was too far away.

"Edward. You've done well for Alphonse. The two of you have taken care of each other very well. I'm so proud of you, my son." She smiled at him, her voice full of pride, and yet…

"Kaasan, why are you crying?" Ed asked feeling his own eyes burn with unwanted tears.

"You've taken care of your little brother, Edward. Now take care of yourself." Trisha Elric said as her form slowly disintegrated.

"Kaasan. Kaasan!"

"Kaasan!!" Ed called out waking up. He was in the military dorm room. Rubbing his eyes he tried to remember his dream. "Take care of myself?" He whispered, confused. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts and he got out of bed to see who it was.

He opened the door to see a black haired man. The one he had met that morning. "Erm… Mustang, right?"

"Mustang-_taisa_." Roy said forcing himself to keep this purely business. "Sorry to disturb you at such an hour, Fullmetal. Is your brother here?"

Ed shook his head. "He went to go see you, actually."

"Ah." Roy said with a nod. "Then I will take me leave. Excuse me for waking you." He was about to leave when he felt a hand tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Edward with a death grip on his shirt and his head turned down.

"Taisa." Ed said, that title unfamiliar in his mouth. "I'm sorry."

If he hadn't known better, Roy would have said the blonde teen before him was about to break into tears. "Sorry for what?" He couldn't remember Edward ever apologizing before.

"Sorry… for not remembering." Ed said looking up to meet his eyes. Though not filled with tears they were still unusually sober.

Mustang resisted the urge to pull Ed in a tight embrace and tell him over and over again that it wasn't his fault. And that he loved him and didn't want him to ever leave again. But he couldn't. And that hurt him more then Ed not remembering him. "You can't be blamed for that, Fullmetal. One does not choose what to remember or not." Roy took a step forward, suggesting that Ed let go of his shirt. He took the hint. "Well then, I'll see you in the morning… Fullmetal."

Ed nodded before closing the door behind him. He slide to the floor and shut his eyes tight. Why couldn't he remember?

---------------------------------------------------------

Roy swallowed hard. That sorrow in Ed's eyes was something he had witness only once before. When Nina had died. But if his foretellings were true, this could turn out to be worse. He had to find Al.

Lucky for Roy, Al found him. "Taisa. I was looking for you. You weren't in your office and--"

"Shh!" Roy hushed him. "Let's go back to my office. We need to talk."

---------------

Once in his office Roy and Al took seats in opposite couches. It wasn't in till Roy had taken the first few sips of his coffee did he begin.

"Before I start, why was it you were looking for me, Alphonse-kun?" Roy asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were… you know…alright…?" Al murmured a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Ah." Roy remarked pulling one leg onto the couch and taking another slow sip of his coffee.

To the untrained eye it would appear that the colonel was quite relaxed, but the younger Elric knew better. He was mentally preparing himself. But for what? For what he was about to tell Al? What could he have to say that could possible make this military man so nervous? Al gulped. "What is it…_you_ wanted to say?" He asked cautiously.

Not meeting Al's eyes he set down his coffee cup and clasped his hands on his knees. "I may have figured out what is wrong with your brother." Al's eyes widened. Roy was usually right. And when he wasn't, he was damn well close to it. Roy finally met Al's eyes. "But I need you to confirm some things for me."

---------------------------------------------------------

[1] _Hajimemashite_ - A "Nice to meet you for the first time" kinda thing.

[2] reference to Cardcaptor Sakura. Which I don't own (CLAMP) ; eww… shoujo-ness .

A/N: how was that for a second chapter. I want humor! Where is the humor?! . Just for the sake of my curiosity. Let's take a poll. Would you rather have more angst or humor? .;

Tell me how I'm doing. Advice is always welcomes. Actually… comments in general are welcomed. . sankyuu!


	3. Kazoku: Family

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: Yep. This plot [plot? What plot?] definitely calls for angst. I love angst! Scratch that. I love angst that can go humor in .5 seconds. I love FMA!! w00t! Go angsty-humor. Or is that humorish-angst? . how lame… Sankyuu for all the comments everyone!!

Renamed: _was_ Memories. Sorry for the change. .

Set post-series: Roy/Ed, possible Winry/Al

Chp. 3 - Kazoku - Family

---------------------------------------------------------

Your family is always there for you. When something's bothering you, you go to your family. They listen to your problems and then find some way to help you. If it lasts longer than expected, they stand by your side in till the end. Friends may come and go, but family is always there. So where was Alphonse now? Why wasn't he with his brother?

It was often asked which of the two was the elder. Alphonse may have seemed like it with his calm maturity and stability. Not to mention that he was a good deal taller than Edward. But Ed wouldn't want _that_ mentioned. But even Ed, despite his short-temper and irrationalness, had his moments of sensitivity. Like now, for example. If he could have cried, he would have. But, pride wouldn't let him.

Roy Mustang. Why couldn't he remember? The blonde teen sighed and slumped further into the couch. Something tugged at the back of his brain, willing him to remember. But no matter how much he wished to remember, he couldn't. He felt there was something important about this man he should know. But what?

A soft knock on the door cut his thoughts short. It was no surprise when Ed opened the door and saw Al. It was, however, a _big_ surprise when he saw the colonel behind him as well.

"T-Taisa?!" Ed stuttered out much to his embarrassment.

The colonel nodded. "Fullmetal." He said by way of greeting. "Please, take a seat." He said when Edward didn't move. Slowly Ed made his way to the couch, Al joined him shortly. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. Edward just couldn't put his finger on it.

The colonel took a seat on the coffee table and cleared his throat before speaking, "Fullmetal, in a couple of days there will be several new recruits joining us in the dormitories here. We are short on rooms so, I'm sorry to say, that you and your brother will have to split up in till further arrangements can be made."

The braided blonde stared wide eyed at Roy. If he'd just sprouted wings and croaked, Ed wouldn't have been more surprised. "You want us to… split up?" Ed gasped out, finally finding his voice. After all, he and Al hadn't been apart since… well, Ed didn't think they ever had.

"Just in till further notice." Roy assured him. "Some of our other officers have had the luxury of rooming alone far too long. I will be placing you with one of them. And who knows, perhaps time apart will be good for you." He said as if he knew what Ed was thinking. And knowing the colonel, that wasn't entirely implausible.

"Please, Nii-san. I'd rather have Colonel Mustang place us with people we already know, rather than someone higher up placing us with complete strangers." Al begged. Edward stared at his younger brother. Well, if that was what Al wanted… He shrugged. It was the closest thing to an agreement they would get from him. Al smiled. "Thank you." Ed gave him another look. Why was he thanking him? Surely Ed hadn't annoyed him _that_ much. Why was it that Alphonse wanted this so much? It was almost as if…

"If that's settled," Roy said startling Ed out of his train of thought. "then I will take my leave. You boys better get some sleep. You will be moving in with your new roommates first thing tomorrow morning. And be glad, Fullmetal." The black haired man said when he saw Ed about to argue. "Your brother is not military, I could very well simply kick him out." With the threat aimed at his only family, Ed shut his mouth and nodded, almost meekly.

"Who will we be rooming with?" Al asked, breaking the silence.

Roy checked a few notes on a small notepad before answering. "Alphonse-kun, you will be rooming with 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. And Fullmetal, you will be with…"

__

With you, Edward found himself thinking. That startled him. Where had that thought come from? Why would he want to be in the same room as that man? They had only just met, and already he had annoyed him on more than one occasion. He couldn't imagine living with him all the time. And yet…

"…Sergeant Farman." Roy concluded putting his notes away. Ed couldn't feel his heart beat stop for a second as hopes he didn't understand, fell.

"Understood, sir." Al said. Ed snorted.

"Tomorrow then, Fullmetal, Alphonse-kun." Roy Mustang said with a tip of the head before finally leaving the brothers to themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon would find Edward Elric in a new dorm room trying to get in some reading while Sergeant Farman was working on some paper or other. Farman wasn't a bad roommate, but he wasn't a _good_ one either. He didn't say much to Ed, which was good in a way, because then he wouldn't be disturbed. But whatever question Edward might ask him was promptly answered in dictionary form. Farman, like Ed, worked under colonel Mustang, but the two had never spoken much.

He tried to concentrate on his book but found in increasingly difficult. His mind kept wondering off to a pair of brown eyes and dark black hair. But why? Why did it bother him so much. Sure, he had forgotten the man, but should it be bothering him _this_ much? He still had the nagging feeling that there was something important about the man he should know, but he had yet to quite place his finger on it.

He tried to organize his thoughts. What did he already know about colonel Mustang. He was a straightforward, manipulative, bastard. That sounded right. But, Ed could see a deeper side to him. Despite the rumors he'd heard from the staff about Mustang being a playboy, all of them had failed to mention any girlfriend that Roy might have been with. So he could be lonely. Roy didn't seem to be the social type. Highly eloquent, yes, being socially active was another story.

He also seemed to put a little more care into watching the brothers. Would any other superior officer have offered them new rooms? Or simply have kicked them out entirely. Especially, Al, who was technically not part of the military.

So, in conclusion, Roy Mustang was a caring, lonely, manipulative bastard? That didn't sound quite right. But then… It had only been a day.

Edward sighed. It had become painfully obvious that he wasn't going to be getting any reading done. "Juni, I'm going to look for Al." Ed called out before he left, not bothering to wait for a reply.

---------------------------------------------------------

Edward found Alphonse in the cafeteria talking to a cute brunette in a military uniform. She gave the short haired boy a small giggle before skipping away.

"New girlfriend?" Ed teased taking a seat across of Al.

Al blushed. "Don't say that, Nii-san. You know the only one I…" His voice trailed off as his face turned beat-red.

"Yes, Winry. I know." Ed said with a mocking smile. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"…Soon." Al said slowly. Edward laughed. He knew it would be a long while before his shy little brother could work up enough courage to tell their childhood friend his true feelings.

They both started at their lunches as they began talking. They talked about everything, from the weather, to their new roommates, to politics, even the cat Al wanted. Half way between The last bit of Ed's hamburger and his bowl of noodles he asked his younger brother the oddest question. "Do I like girls?"

"What?" Al nearly shouted, trying not to spit out his food.

Ed slumped his shoulders as he sensed several people in the cafeteria looking their way. His question had startled even himself. But words once out, had to be explained. He sighed and lowered his voice. "I mean…" Ed tried to figure out how to word his question. "Have I ever had a girlfriend?"

"You've never been interested." Alphonse answered honestly before returning to his steak.

"I'm not attracted to girls?"

Al chewed slowly so as to allow himself legitimate time to think. His next words would be important for his brother to hear. "Well, honestly, I don't know. We don't talk about girls much, Nii-san. Except… Winry or something. I think we've always been too busy to care." Al said 'we', but he meant 'you'. Alphonse had held deep feelings of affection for their childhood friend long before losing his body. Edward, however, had never found girls interesting in that way at all.

The elder Elric nodded as he set to work on his noodles. Al thought that would be the last he heard of the topic, unfortunately, it wasn't. "So, I've never had a relationship before?"

Al swallowed. Why was his brother asking such hard questions? If he had said: 'Have I ever had a _girlfriend_ before' Al could have honestly answered him with a noncommittal 'no'. "Wouldn't you remember it, Nii-san?" He couldn't outright lie to his older brother.

"I suppose." Ed sighed, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Al nodded. He wished that to be the last he'd hear about whether Ed was attracted to girls. Al knew he wasn't, but in his current state of mind he wasn't sure what that kind of information would do to his brother. Besides, it was better if he found out for himself.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What d'you guys think so far? It was a short chapter. But… gawd I'm so tired. Anyway, please review! . much appreciation!!

Another poll: About what length makes a good chapter? And is there anything you want to see happen?


	4. Munou: Incompetent

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: Whoo my 4th Hagaren fic! That's something to be proud of… I think. . gawd, I'm so obsessed. I still need to read volume 8 though. [Hakai's read volume 1-7 and watched episodes 1-40.] I like the manga better. Basically the same things happen, just in the anime they happen for cornier reasons. And the manga seems to flow a lot better. . btw, thanks for all the comments! And sorry it took so long to get chapter 4 out. XD I was uber busy!

Set post-series, restored Al, Roy/Ed, Winry/Al

Chp. 4 - _Munou_ - Incompetent

---------------------------------------------------------

"Taisa," Alphonse Elric addressed the dark-eyed man before him. Once again, Al found himself in Roy Mustang's office. He now understood why his brother never liked coming here to give reports.

"Hm?" Roy grunted at the younger Elric without looking up from his work.

"Taisa," Al tried again. "I _can't_ keep lying to my brother. I have to tell him about you." He now had the colonel's full attention. "Please, let me tell him. He _needs_ to know."

Roy was silent while he fiddled with several papers and trinkets on his desk. Al frowned as he waited for his reply. Roy had picked the wrong Elric brother to play the waiting game with. Four and a half years of being a suit of armor had taught Alphonse to be still and patient. Realizing this Roy let out a sigh and ran a hand through his short black hair. "I can't let you do that, Alphonse-kun."

"Why? Why not?" Al asked. "Don't you want him to know?! Don't you want him to remember?"

"Yes. I do." Roy said not making eye contact with the boy who sat before him.

"Then why not? He's suffering!" Al said squeezing his eyes shut. "_You're_ suffering."

Roy sighed again. "I can't let you do that, Alphonse-kun. He needs to remember, yes. But on his own."

"Why?" Al choked out.

"This may sound selfish, Alphonse-kun," The Flame Alchemist said, straightening out the sleeve of his coat. "but if you were to tell him about me, _everything_ about him and me, he'd feel obligated. Obligated to have feelings for me. Contrary to popular belief, I wouldn't want to force anything upon your brother. No, I think it's best if he remembers on his own, if at all."

"But, Taisa…" Al tried before being cut of by the colonel.

"If my suspicions are correct," He said almost dejectedly. "he will _never_ remember."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't I remember?!" Ed shouted to no one in particular.

Unfortunately, Havoc was the only one in hearing range. "It's because your brain's small, like you, chief." He said ruffling the shorter one's hair.

Edward growled as he slapped his hand away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever?" Havoc joked around the cigarette in his mouth.

The braided boy glared but said nothing. He was done being depressed about the whole ordeal. Anger was easier for him to handle. He sighed. "Am I any different?"

"Pardon?" The older man asked, caught off guard.

"Am I different? From before Al and I left, I mean."

John Havoc thought about it for a moment. "Well…"he began. "You're the same as I always remembered you. But about a month or two before you left… _that's_ when you were different."

"How?" Ed asked curiously.

"More angry." Havoc said with a smirk. Ed rolled his eyes and the older military man laughed. "But more often… pleased."

The braided blonde raised an eyebrow. "Pleased?"

Havoc shrugged. "Yeah… like you were content with life, or something." Ed stared at him, confused. "I dunno. The others noticed too. No one could quite put their finger on it. I swear _Hawkeye_ knew what it was, but she wouldn't say. She'd just sorta click her tongue at us and tell us to get back to work."

"I don't understand." Ed said honestly.

"Let's see… put it this way, when I had a girlfriend awhile back, I was happy. I thought nothing could ruin my life. Sure, she got on my nerves a lot, but more often then not, we were satisfied with ourselves. I could show her my every emotion. There were no secrets between us and she understood me. It was wonderful."

Edward snorted. "You sound almost like Hughes."

Havoc chuckled as he gave the young alchemist a teasing punch on his arm. "Tease me if you want, but it's true. It's just… something you can't describe in words."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hm…" the blond mechanic hummed glancing first at the door before her, the paper in her hands , and then back at the door. Winry ran an unsure hand through her long hair. "I… think this was it…" She gave a soft knock on the door and nearly jumped out of her new boots at the man she saw before her. Big and bulky, he was _definitely_ not one of the Elric brothers. "Uh…"

The man yawned as he scratched the back of his head. "The Elrics?" Winry nodded wordlessly. "Room 609." With a mumbled 'thanks', she was gone.

Only when she was a good distance away from the man did she let out a sigh of relief. Helpful, but scary. _Very_ scary. Too glad to be away from him, she took no notice of where she was going and bumped into a young man clad in a military uniform. "Ah. Sorr--" Winry had to do a double take. "A-Al?"

Al blushed. "Winry, what're you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you guys." Winry said starring at his clothes. "Why're you dressed like that?"

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck. "Nii-san and I haven't been able to go shopping for clothes for me. So unless I want to wear Nii-san's clothes, which are too small, I have to wear this." Al blushed a deeper shade of crimson as his childhood friend stared wide-eyed at his attire. "D-does it look bad?"

"N-no, not at all." Winry said tearing her eyes away from the younger teen. She was almost sure that if she were to stare any longer, drool would begin to form at the corner of her mouth.

"I… was just about to head to my room and make lunch. Would you… care to join me?" The tall blonde offered.

"Sure." Winry exclaimed. "Train food just isn't quite filling enough. And you know I love your cooking!" Al smiled. His brother would have been proud.

---------------------------------------------------------

Edward sighed into the library chairs. He couldn't concentrate on reading. Lately, he'd just been so restless. In fact, he didn't feel at all like himself since he'd gotten back to headquarters.

Al was with Winry. It made him smile to see them coming closer like that. As more then friends. But it also gave his heart a sharp tug.

It was a long standing joke that Winry was Ed's girlfriend. But they all knew that was not true at all. Winry, like Al, had had her heart set on only one. And Edward was happy for his brother and childhood friend. However, that didn't help the pain in his chest.

He was scared. Scared that Winry would take Al away from him and he'd be left all alone? Since when had the Fullmetal Alchemist been the attached one? No, it wasn't so much the thought of losing Al to Winry. Rather it was that someone close to him could so easily disturb his quiet little life.

Sure he missed all the action he'd gotten from chasing after the Philosopher's Stone, but he much rather preferred this peacefulness. Just him, his brother, and every opportunity open to them. If he wanted, he could take Alphonse with him, far away, and maybe the world would forget about the Elric brothers.

But he couldn't do that. Not to his little brother. Al needed friends. He'd been shunned and alone in that suit of armor far too long. Ed wouldn't turn him into a hermit.

Edward closed his book and sighed. He was so confused. It was that damn Mustang's fault, he decided. It was his fault that Ed had forgotten about him. And his fault that a million and one odd questions were whizzing through his head. Why else would he have asked Havoc if he were different or questioned his sexuality? It was much easier to blame Mustang, whom he didn't really know yet, rather than himself.

Ed decided to check out the book he had been reading on his way out. He figured he'd feel like reading sooner or later. Outside was much warmer then the library. A pleasant warmth that reminded him that, yes, he was still alive. He stretched the kinks out of his arms as he made his way to the main street.

In alchemy, they say a human being is made from the flesh, the mind, and, the soul. Edward and Alphonse Elric knew this well. As a suit of armor, Al had questioned his own existence and whether the memories he held were indeed his own. Fortunately, Winry had pointed out that there was no one fool enough to sacrifice their life to create a "fake little brother". Al had been convinced. But who would convince Edward now that his memories were real as well? If he didn't remember this man who was as real as his brother, who was there to say that every other memory he held wasn't fake as well? No one had sacrificed anything for him. The same words Winry had used on Al wouldn't work this time.

"Hagane no ochibi-san!"

Ed didn't even have to question who that was trying to pull his thoughts back to reality. "I'm not in the mood, Envy." He said ignoring the Homunculi who currently looked a little like Fury with brown hair and no glasses.

The Sin shifted to his usual form and smirked as he watched Ed continue down the side street. In a flash Envy was in front of the short alchemist. "You look a little troubled."

Ed frowned at him. "Move. I'm busy."

"It's that man," Envy said as he shifted forms again. This time to a familiar colonel with short black hair. "right?" Edward flinched. He didn't like being so easy to read. "You're upset that you don't remember him."

Ed snorted. "I don't care if I remember him or not."

"Liar."

The braided teen narrowed his eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Be honest, Ochibi-san"

"Move!"

Envy smirk widened. "Let me… jog your memory a little…"

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Al in military uniform! . l0l. I couldn't resist… and yes, there's a reason for it… . short filler chapter… I'm tired… XD Please comment!!


	5. Kaidoku: Deciphering

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: Thanks _Rikkali_ for all the suggestions! XD and yea, _Kaori_, the envy feeding ed the philosopher's stone idea _did_ pass my mind… ; Thanks for all the comments everyone! w00t!

Set post-series, restored Al, Roy/Ed, Winry/Al

Chp. 5 - _Kaidoku_ - Deciphering

---------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse Elric tugged at the stiff collar of the military uniform as he sunk into the couch of his new dorm room. Havoc was working today and wouldn't be back till late. This gave Al plenty of time to sulk on his own. Well, perhaps sulk wasn't that right word. Contemplate sounded better.

"What am I going to do…" Al sighed recalling his talk with Colonel Mustang.

---

"What do you mean, Taisa?" The grey-eyed boy's voice was slightly accusatory. As if it was all Roy's fault.

"I mean just what I said, Alphonse-kun." Roy said getting up from his chair. "It was equivalent trade."

Al crossed his arms as he sat up straighter in the colonel's couch. "How can the memory of a single person be equivalent trade for a body?"

Roy chuckled. "You didn't question the low of conservation when you thought there hadn't been any exchange."

"It's much easier to explain the Philosopher's Stone had been enough compensation. But if you must suggest equivalent trade… well, it just doesn't add up. No offense, Taisa, but I doubt that forgetting about you would be equivalent trade." Alphonse said as he ran a hand through his short, dirty-blonde hair.

"Shoujo mangakas [1] probably wouldn't disagree…" The older man mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Roy sighed regaining his composure.

"Well," Al began. "if that _is_ what it is… what can we do?"

Roy locked eyes with the younger boy. One's eyes could tell you everything you wanted to know. And right now, Al's eyes were telling him everything he _didn't_ want to know. 'Taisa, please help my brother…' He sighed. He didn't need that kind of pressure. With those eyes staring at him Roy could give but one answer.

"I don't know, Alphonse, I really don't know…"

---

Al had been thinking so long he hadn't even realized that he was now wondering through headquarters. Looking around he found that he had no idea where he was. He was about to turn back and attempt to find the canteen from there when a tap on his shoulder made him turn around. It was a young man, probably only a few years older than his brother, who he recognized as one of the new recruits.

"Why didn't you answer?" The brunette grunted. "I've been calling you for sometime."

"Uh…"

The man immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. "Excuse my insubordination, sir. But I was told to find you. You're the new major, right? Sorry, I'm new here. But I was able to recognize your rank from your uniform. You're not going to report me, are you, sir?"

Al didn't know what to say. The recruits thoughts and words jumped from one subject to the other so fast it was hard to follow. And… did he think he was a Major? "I'm not-"

The man cut him off. "There's trouble in the city. Both private and public property being damaged and a few people were injured. Something to do with a… Fullmetal… Alchemist?"

Any attempts Al had wanted to make to correct the man of his identity were lost at the mention of his brother. He grabbed the brunette roughly by his collar. "Where is he? What happened?! Is he hurt?"

"H-he was last seen o-on Lemalf Street… I… T-they need someone to check it out and…" Pushing the young man to the side he ran at full speed to the aid of his brother. Forget that he was lost, intuition would have to kick in.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Exhausted already? Hagane no ochibi-san." Envy smirked as Ed's limp body slide to the ground. The Homunculi made his way through the rubble to his prey. "I don't like fighting, ochibi-san." He said kneeling down to Ed's eyelevel.

Edward tried to raise his head and stand up, but his body wouldn't respond "En…" But whatever Ed had been trying to say was lost as Envy's mouth roughly captured his. The blonde groaned as Envy hungrily licked and sucked away at the blood in his mouth. He winced at the stinging in his mouth. But Envy didn't seem to be anywhere near done with his prey.

__

It hurts. Edward thought trying to free himself from the Homunculi's grip. _Al…Roy…_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Taisa!" Al called running up to the raven-haired man.

The colonel didn't respond right away. Currently his mind was occupied by the scene in front of him. Medics carried away two men and a young woman. They weren't very injured, but were to be taken to the hospital more as a precaution then anything else. Property was damaged. But that could be replaced, lives couldn't. Roy sighed. Since a witness had spotted the Fullmetal Alchemist in the mist of the destruction the responsibility would fall onto Roy himself. He groaned again. This would mean a ton of paperwork was headed his way.

"Taisa!" Alphonse called again finally catching up to the older alchemist.

Roy turned around. "Alphonse-kun. News must travel faster then I thought if you're here already."

"A recruit mistook me for one of the Majors and informed me to come here. I would've cleared up the misconception, but when he mentioned my brother…" his voice trailed off as he tried to catch his breath. Roy nodded. He understood that whatever happened to one brother the other would be right behind. Ready for anything. "Where's my brother, Taisa. Is he hurt? What happened?"

Roy sighed as he turned his attention back to the scene at hand. "We don't know."

The blonde's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"There's no hidden meaning in my words, Alphonse-kun." Roy said as he took his gloves out of his pocket.

"But you always know! Whenever Nii-san and I went on missions we always returned to find that you already knew what had happened. Why don't you know? They said there were witnesses."

"_One_ witness, Alphonse-kun." Roy said, eyes narrowing on the younger Elric. "And all he said was that he merely 'caught a glimpse' of the Fullmetal Alchemist running by. We're lucky the man even _recognized_ your brother at all." Al raised an eyebrow. "How often can you recall others mistaking _you_ for Fullmetal? Though he is well known, he is not well recognized, is he?"

"Then how can you be sure it was Nii-san?" Al asked almost desperate for an answer.

Roy eyes didn't meet the younger alchemist's as he pulled from his other pocket a red strip of cloth. There were stray markings of black on it, but both Roy and Al immediately recognized it as the remains of the flamel emblem

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hai, baa-chan." Winry said into the phone. "Yes, I made it to Central in one piece…. I'm staying with Scieszka. [sp?] She's the one I brought to Rizenbul once, remember? …hai. I won't forget your omiyage… take care of Den, baa-chan. Bye-bye!" The blond said as she hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright, Winry?" Scieszka asked coming into the room.

"Yes… I'm just worried." The mechanic said with downcast eyes.

"About what?" Scieszka asked worriedly setting their snacks onto a pile of well-balanced books.

"My grandma, for one. But she's always been a strong woman." Winry chuckled. "But I'm also worried about Al and Ed." The bookworm placed her arm comfortingly around Winry's shoulder. "Al got his body back and the war's over, so I should be relieved. But I can't help but think that it's not over for them yet. It's like Fate still wants to test them even after all they've been through… I'm sorry, Scieszka." She said realizing that she was upsetting her friend.

The brunette shook her head. "No. It's fine. I'm worried too…"

---------------------------------------------------------

[1] No offense to Shoujo mangakas. XD I don't care for shoujo manga… but that's besides the point… they always make a big deal about "loved ones" and such. XD sorry if I offended anyone…

A/N: wow. Really short. XD. Even though there are more answers in this chapter, I still feel like it's just a filler. ; maybe I should've stuck chapter 4 and 5 together? . in any case, I hope you enjoyed this uber short chapter. XD I just had my first week of school. Tiring. ; please comment/review! XD


	6. Gun no Inu: Dog of the Military

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: Sankyuu for all t3h reviews everyone! I'm kinda lost in what direction I want the story to go. There are two different directions I have in mind, but I can't decide on which one I'll go with. XD the story has actually drifted quite a ways from what I originally had in mind… . 

Set post-series, restored Al, Roy/Ed, Winry/Al, implied Envy/Ed?

Chp. 6 - _Gun no Inu _- Dog of the Military

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Alphonse asked his older brother cautiously. Ed turned his attention away from the newly drawn array laid before him to the suit of armor that was his little brother.

Ed nodded reassuringly. "Are you worried, Al? Do you want to wait until morning?" It was for Al that they were doing this. So if the younger Elric wanted to wait longer, it would be his call.

Metal creaked slightly as Al shook his head. "I'm a little worried. I don't want to think about what Mustang-taisa would do to me if something happened to you. Or Winry for that matter."

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry about that stupid colonel. He wouldn't miss me if Hawkeye held him at gunpoint." The braided boy paused at that thought. "On a second thought, he might _fake_ it if was the 1st lieutenant."

"But…" The younger Elric continued ignoring his brother's attempt at humor and stifling his giggles. That Edward could still make jokes was a good sign. "I don't know if I could bear waiting any longer, Nii-san."

"Me too." Ed replied grinning.

He slowly stood up and ushered Al into the middle of the array, careful not to step on any of the delicate chalk lines. In an immediate circle around Al, were laid the components for his new body. Al stiffened as he watched his brother take the Philosopher's Stone out of his pocket. Something about it's presence gave him a slight twinge of fear. Maybe it was just it was so legendary and said to be so powerful that it was worrying. Like meeting up with your worshipped god, only to have him destroy you. Al sighed. This was more nerve-wrecking then he could have ever imagined.

"We're such fools, Al." Ed stated laying a piece of the liquid-like stone on each of the seven points of the array. "Not only have we attempted and failed human transmutation, but here we are trying it all over again." Al chuckled a little as Ed stood back to inspect his handiwork. "Are you ready, Al?" Ed asked looking up at his brother.

"I trust you, Nii-san." He replied before the two were engulfed in the blue hue of an alchemical flare.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Yo… Hagane no ochibi-san."

Edward groaned, refusing to open his eyes. He would have clutched his pounding head, only his arm didn't seem to be responding. He peeked open one eye before realizing that his automail arm was gone. "What the-?!"

"Don't worry. Your arm's over there" Envy pointed to the automail arm lying a few good meters away.

The memory of Envy beating him up just off the main street came rushing back to him. "Where am I?" He asked trying to grasp his surroundings while massaging his temples with his left hand.

"That's not your business." The sin stated evenly. "Now listen, Fullmetal shrimp. I want to know what it is you did to get your brother back."

Ed froze up. Had Envy been stalking him? "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because," The homunculi said with a smirk. "I don't think you'd appreciate it very much if I morphed into a certain shrimp of an alchemist we both know and caused trouble at headquarters."

Ed snorted. "They'd know it wasn't me." Hawkeye aside, the others were a bit slow, but not so much as they wouldn't recognize a fake Edward. Or so Ed hoped.

"Would they?" Envy asked coolly. "You haven't been yourself lately," Edward clenched his teeth. It was true. He wished now, that he had hidden his emotions better. "I'm presumed to be dead." The Homunculi added. "_Plus_," He continued leaning in to the alchemists ear. "I'd be _very_ careful with the details…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Clap hands, touch rumble, wall rebuilt. Clap. Touch. Restored. Alphonse sighed. It was getting rather repetitive. Although he'd partially volunteered for cleanup duty, he'd much rather be out looking for his brother.

Edward was alive, of that Al was sure. He couldn't say how he knew, but he had long since learned to trust gut instinct.

"Al!" Alphonse turned, half expecting it to be Roy with new of his brother. But this person was much too blond to be the colonel. "Al! I was so worried!" And much too female.

"Winry?" Al questioned getting up to greet her. "What're you doing here?"

"Usually when things are being destroyed you brothers are the center of it." His childhood friend pointed out.

Al gave her a crooked smile. She was right. "Seems that way. Only, this time it was just Nii-san."

"Ed?" Winry asked. "Where is he?"

"That's the thing." Al said nervously. "No one knows."

"What?!" The mechanic gasped. "Then why aren't you looking for him?"

Al sighed. "Believe me, if I could, I would. Mustang's on it right now.

"He wouldn't let you go?" Winry asked. "I mean, I know Ed's his boyfriend and all, but you're his brother and--" Whatever the blond girl had wanted to say, it was forgotten. Not that she would have been able to say much around Alphonse's mouth pressed against hers.

"It's not so much not letting me." Al said after he'd broken the kiss.

"W-what then?" Winry asked trying to find her voice.

"I'm sure he'll find my brother. Of when, I don't know. But when the colonel finds him, they'll have to talk. And I'm hoping that if they talk, Nii-san will remember him… I _know_ he'll remember him." Al said smiling so confidently that Winry couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ed's lucky to have such a good little brother looking out for him." Winry complimented. "Are you almost down cleaning?"

"Almost." Al said with a nod.

"With all the commotion and your rehabilitation in Rizenbul, I wasn't able to make the apple pie I promised you." Winry apologized. "Scieszka says I can borrow her kitchen. When you're done cleaning… It'll be waiting for you."

"Really?" Al almost squealed. "If that's how it is, I'll be sure to be done sooner then later. Do you promise we can eat it together?"

Winry giggled sticking out her pinky. "Promise." She said as Al's finger intertwined with hers.

---------------------------------------------------------

Roy had lied when he told Al what the witness had seen. Their witness had seen their young blonde alchemist being pursued by someone dressed in black and with long black hair. Like a palm tree, the man had said. Roy snorted. With that sort of description only one person came to mind. "Envy." He grimaced.

But the Homunculus were supposed to be dead. There were several witnesses to prove that. He and the Elric brothers were some of those witnesses. Whatever the case may be, it was better not to worry the younger brother prematurely. No, Al had enough on his mind as it was. It was best this way. Let Alphonse concentrate on pursuing his own happiness, rather then worrying about his brother's. Or Roy's.

The Flame Alchemist sighed running a gloved hand through raven hair. "Yet again, you have dragged me into one of your dangerous dealings with the Homunculi, eh, Fullmetal?"

---------------------------------------------------------

The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, once again found himself standing in front of the Gate. He stared at it's engravings of the Tree of Life in anticipation. Untying the band at the end of his braid he turned around to greet the shapeless being behind him.

"It's about time you showed up." Ed said staring at the shadow of a human with his left leg and right arm.

"You're back." It sniggered. "What is it this time? You want to see The Truth again? Or perhaps you want your leg back. Or…"

"I want my little brother's body." Ed stated evenly.

"What have you got to offer?" It asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone should eliminate the need for an equivalent trade." The blonde alchemist said coolly showing the being the Red Stone.

The other shook it's head. "You're wrong… you may have the Stone, but you do not have the Key."

"What?!" Ed asked, eyes growing wide. "Key?"

The shadow continued to shake it's head. "Too late to turn back, Alchemist. You'll have to go through with it."

"What do you want of me?" Edward asked, surprised at how confident he sounded despite his inner cries for help.

The being smirked. "The Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang…"

"What of him?" Ed asked tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You care about this man?"

"Maybe." The alchemist's eyes narrowed, growing wary. "What if I do?"

"Are your memories of him precious? Alchemy boy?"

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 'flashback' at beginning and end of this chapter, if you couldn't figure that out. If you couldn't, tell me. I'll try edit it so it's easier to understand. The 'flashbacks' were fun to write! XD tell me what you think! Comments and Reviews may not make the world go around, but they help me bring out the next chapter faster… l0l


	7. Toganin: Offender

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I Hakai don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: Thanks for all the comments guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! Please enjoy, if you even remember what happened before this. Because I sure don't! XD

Set post-series, restored Al, Roy/Ed, Winry/Al, one-sided Envy/Ed

Chp. 7 - _Toganin _- Offender/Criminal

---------------------------------------------------------

Finding an ultra, hyper, super, small alchemist in the middle of Central City was even harder then it sounded, as Colonel Roy Mustang soon discovered. Why had he volunteered to find someone who didn't remember him and probably didn't even want to see him?

Oh, that's right. It was because he was in love. Roy snickered as he adjusted the white flint gloves. The Flame Alchemist had always heard that love could make people do funny things. Unexpected things. Things that just had no reason at all. But was he really in love? He loved Edward. They never had to verbalize it, but each knew in their heart what the other felt. With many of the woman he had dated in years past, they were always eager for confessions of love. But not Ed. That was another thing he had liked about his relationship with the young alchemist. Talk was cheap, and they both knew it. "Show me, don't tell me" had always been their motto. But to be 'in love', to Roy, implied that one loved and was loved.

The braided blonde had forgotten about him. Forgotten about his feelings towards his superior. Forgotten him so completely that they were no more then strangers. But even if Ed had forgotten how he once felt, Roy remembered. Roy felt his heart tighten whenever he saw the golden-eyed youth. Knowing the Edward was so close to him, and yet so far out of his reach, was simply too much for him to even think about.

"I should just go angst in a corner." Roy chuckled to himself. Half of him, however, wished he could do that. The mushy, romantic, half wanted to go in a corner and cry until Edward came to comfort him. As if that would ever happen.

Like a knife to the heart, Roy's thoughts were torn away from him by a piercing scream. A name flickered past his mind. _Edward_. In a flash the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, was on his way to the aide of an unknown person from an unknown place. But he promised himself, if it was Ed he found there, he'd tell him those words that he couldn't say before. Those words that had little importance, but so much meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Al!" Winry greeted excitedly as she gestured Al into the small apartment she was currently sharing with Scieszka.

"Where's Scieszka-san?" Al asked looking around.

"She has some work to do. She'll be back later." Winry explained closing the door. "Have a seat, Al. Your pie's just about ready."

"Our pie." The blonde boy corrected taking a seat.

Winry smiled at him before going into the kitchen. "Our pie." She agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ed wiped his mouth of the vomit that had escaped him. Had he screamed before he passed out? He couldn't remember anymore. Envy had been hurting him and threatening him… and then what? He was pretty sure he'd fainted somewhere in the middle of that. But what had the Homunculi been doing while he'd slept? The Fullmetal Alchemist shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

"Oh? Awake already?" Envy asked taking a seat in front of Edward.

"What do you want?" Ed scowled as he tried to haul himself upright. When he had finally gotten into a sitting position he chanced a glance and Envy. It was almost eerie how he could stare almost innocently at him when Ed knew he was definitely plotting something of the opposite nature. "What?! I kept your secret. I didn't tell anyone you're still alive! Now let me be."

The black-haired being seemed to be pondering this thought as he liked his lips. "No. Let you go back to your brother? Let you be happy with him? I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Ed caught himself before it came out as a plea. "If it's about the Philosopher's Stone, I don't have it anymo-"

Envy placed a finger on Ed's lips, signaling him to be quiet. The teen unwillingly obeyed. "It's not that."

"What then?" The alchemist demanded jerking away from the black-clothed man.

Envy licked his lips again. "Normally, I'd say 'you'," Ed flinched as Envy moved to hover over him. His voice was caked with lust. But the next words that came out of his mouth shocked the young alchemist. They were almost… wistful. "but I know I can't have you. Equivalent trade and all. You let me live, I let you be with your lover."

"Then, why-"

Envy hushed him with rough kisses along his neck. "How can I keep my end of the bargain," He bite Ed's shoulder and the blonde winced. "if you don't remember who your lover is?"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go!" Winry said placing the slice of fresh, warm, home-baked apple pie in front of her childhood friend.

"Thank you." Al said looking rather downcast at the pie laid before him.

"What's the matter, Al? I promise I didn't poison it." Winry joked trying to lighten the mood.

Alphonse managed to crack a smile at that. Scooping a piece of the dessert into his mouth his smile began to broaden. "Winry! This is good!" The mechanic beamed. "Almost… too good…"

Winry blinked at the younger blonde sitting before her. "Al?"

"I'm sitting here and eating delicious pie made by Winry-chan, when I'm not even sure if Nii-san is alive!" Al choked out staring at his hands. "How can I be so selfish?!" He yelled startling the blue-eyed girl.

Winry shook her head as she cut herself a piece of pie. "You sounded so confident about letting the Colonel find him this afternoon."

"I've had time to brood." Al stated with a weak chuckle.

The chair scraped against the wood floor as Winry stood up. "Alphonse. You're a very caring little brother, and you have every right to worry about him. But, Al," And the grey-eyed boy was shocked to find himself embraced by the soft, caring arms of the girl he loved. "you have to trust the Colonel to find him. You have to trust Edward to come back to you."

"I do trust him." Al said choking back tears.

"Then don't worry so much." Winry instructed standing back. "Besides, Edward would be furious to know you're beating yourself up over him."

Al chuckled whipping his eyes of moisture. "You're right."

---------------------------------------------------------

__

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO HAVE SEX WITH?!" Edward hollered sitting in the colonel's office, on his couch, wrapped in nothing but a blanket.

Roy smirked at his subordinate, and newest lover. "I never said that." He said pretending to be offended.

"You said," Ed preparing to go into his mocking-the-colonel voice. "What's this? I seem to have lost Edward. Perhaps-_" But the teen's mocking was cut short by said Colonel reaching over the desk to pull Ed into a hungry kiss._

"By the way, Fullmetal." Roy said letting Ed's lips go, but not his collar. "You do realize the whole office probably heard you holler?"

Ed blinked golden eyes at his superior before the statement made connection with his brain. When it did, there was only one thing to say about it. "Shit!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Roy almost found himself chuckling at old memories that begged to resurface. He shook his head. No. Not now. Right now he had a task at hand.

Roy kicked open the door to the warehouse. It always had to be a warehouse, didn't it. "Edwa-- Fullmetal!" The raven-haired man called as his eyes fell on a familiar blonde head sitting in the far corner. He almost smiled with relief. Almost. "Fullmetal. Are you injured?"

"You don't care about me." The braided-blonde stated not looking up.

"Excuse me?" Roy asked cautiously.

"You don't care about me! Do you, Roy?!" He appeared to be physically unscathed, for the most part. But the tone in his voice suggestion other kinds of damage.

"Fullmetal," Roy continued ignoring the golden-eyed boy before him. "where did your assailant go?"

"Who?"

"I'll get straight to the point." Roy said roughly grabbing the other by his collar. "Where is Envy?" Golden-eyes widened for a second before instantly narrowing into a glare. Roy sighed letting loosening his grip. He obviously wasn't going to get anything out of the boy today. "Fine. Just come with me. I'll take you back to headquarters. We can talk later."

But those words fell on none but himself. Standing alone in the empty warehouse he slumped to the ground and did something he didn't know he knew how to do. Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, began to cry. "That's right." He choked out. "Go away. Forever…"

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ack! I was kind of hopping for a longer chapter. -shrugs- oh well. At least I wrote it, right? Anyway, Roy angsting, Al angsting, I think everyone pretty much angsting. l0l. I think I know what to do for the next chapter, so hopefully it'll come out faster. But as always, review _do_ speed up the process! XD. There's a flashback stuck in there somewhere. I hope you realized that! Sorry…


	8. Youshou Ki: Childhood

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I Hakai don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! And thanks to those who have been following since chapter 1!! Especially thanks to Omakase Shimasu, who did the beta-read for chapter 8!

Set post-series, restored Al, Roy/Ed, Winry/Al, one-sided Envy/Ed

Chp. 8 - _Youshou Ki _- Childhood

---------------------------------------------------------

"You see, Fire's qualities are dry and hot. Air's are hot and wet." Edward explained pointing to the diagram on the chalkboard behind him. "Which quality links these two elements?" A small hand tentatively reveled itself from among the five children sitting before him. "Yes, uh… Henry?"

"Fire and air are connected by 'hot'." Henry said.

"Good." The blonde complimented as the boy smiled up at him. "So how would you change air into fire?" Here Henry was stumped. Fortunately another hand shot up. This time a boy to his left. "Ivan?"

The boy called Ivan cleared his throat dramatically before beginning. "The connected quality stays the same, 'hot', and you change the 'wet' in the air to the 'dry' found in fire."

"Excellent." Edward said as he began erasing the chalkboard. Through the corner of his eyes, he could say Ivan beaming as he nudged Henry. That was Henry two points and Ivan three. He'd counted. "Well, class, that's all we have time for today."

"Can't you teach us some more?" Ivan whined.

"Why should he?!" Another boy complained. "Alchemy is stupid and boring."

"I want to know about the Philosopher's Stone!" Henry piped up.

"Yeah!" Ivan cheered. "Tell us about the Philosopher's Stone, Edward-sensei!"

The Alchemist couldn't help but laugh. Had he and Al been like that at their age? Probably not. But then, it was best if they stayed children for as long as they could. "Sorry, boys. But the Philosopher's Stone is even more boring than learning the components that make up a blade of grass." He said trying to discourage them.

"But my Pops said that the Philosopher's Stone has great powers. He said you cant do anything with it!" Ivan said assuming everything he knew was always correct.

"I'm afraid not." The golden-eyed teen said giving his would be students a fake smile. "Everything in life involves equivalent trade… Everything."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, Alphonse-kun." Roy greeted as the younger Elric took a seat in the chair before his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I just stopped by to see how you were…" Al said trailing off.

"Ah. That's nice of you. I'm perfectly fine, Alphonse-kun. And you?" Roy responded automatically. It had been like this for two months. Every so often Alphonse would come into his office to see how he was doing. They'd have the mandatory small talk and then Al would leave. Thankfully for the colonel, Al never mentioned Edward.

"I'm fine. I… proposed to Winry today."

"Good for you! Did she like the ring I suggested?"

"Yes. She loved it." Al replied with a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks. "Thank you very much for your advice."

"Of course, Alphonse-kun." Roy said with a nod. "Anytime."

Alphonse simply nodded his thanks back. Taking this as the end of the conversation, the Flame Alchemist began to go back to his paperwork. After all, if he was to have it done by that evening without Hawkeye's gun held at pointblank against his scalp… well, he'd have to work faster.

Unfortunately, the short haired Elric wasn't done. "Taisa…?"

"Hm…?" Roy responded trying to concentrate on the document in front of him.

"How have you been?"

Roy chuckled. "I told you, Alphonse-kun. I've been fine. If not a little tied up with work. But I've been--"

"No." Al said shaking his head. "I mean… how have you been with out…_him_."

Roy set his pen down and swallowed. His ex-lover hadn't been mentioned by name yet. He could still get out of this unscathed. "I'm not sure who you're talking about, Alphonse-kun."

"You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about, Roy."

Mustang's ears perked up upon hearing his name. He doubted if the younger Elric had ever called him by his first name before. That was it. The biggest rule of formality had been broken, and the game was over. Or it would have been if only Roy hadn't been such a stubborn man

"And how _is_ he?" Roy asked neutrally. "I assume you've kept in contact?"

"Just admit it!" Al snorted. "You want to know where he is. You want to see him again."

"And what if I do?" The older alchemist asked hoping his voice wouldn't crack.

"If you do want to know…?" Al began. "You ask me. And then, I answer you."

"That easy?"

"Yes…"

---------------------------------------------------------

"I wish you wouldn't hide out here." Pinako Rockbell complained shoving a sandwich in front of the braided boy.

"Thanks." Ed said gratefully taking the sandwich.

"I mean, sitting out here in front of your mother's grave can't be healthy. If you want to get any taller, you need proper sleep. In a bed."

"Lay off." Ed scowled through a mouth full of bread and turkey.

Pinako sighed as she took a seat next to one of her good friend's oldest sons. And a boy she saw and treated as her own grandchild. "Edward. You can't hide from your problems forever."

"I said 'lay off'. You're not my mother."

"No. But right now, I'm the closest thing you've got to one." She said snatching the half-eaten sandwich out of the teen's hands. "And if you want another meal from me, you'll listen." Ed narrowed his eyes at the elderly woman, but she narrowed hers sharper still. "I mean it, Edward. I don't know what your problem is. But you can't keep running. Your past always comes back to bite you in the rear. And it's always twice as hard as the last time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Edward Elric, that you need to solve whatever it is that's been eating away at you or I'm going to start charging you for room and board." The Rockbell mechanic and doctor responded returning the turkey sandwich.

---------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse Elric had always been labeled as the sweet, naïve, yet knowledgeable, stable one of the two Elric brothers. The one who wouldn't get in trouble, could never lie, and always washed his hands before every meal.

But then, if that was the case, why did Roy Mustang now find himself unwillingly shoved on a train headed to Rizenbul watching as Alphonse and Winry saw him off at the station? It truly was the end of the world. Manipulative bastard, Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, had just been manipulated by the sweet younger Elric brother who could do no wrong, Alphonse.

"Damn him." Roy scowled staring out the window. He could still here the blonde's voice as he was viciously pushed onto the train.

_"Don't forget, when you see Nii-san, be nice. Don't intimidate him, he's like a lost kitten right now. Or maybe lost puppy is a better analogy for you. Just don't swear at him, and don't tease him. Okay? Well, good luck, Taisa! And tell Nii-san I send my love!"_

Roy shuttered. That boy was so sweet he _could_ be manipulative. He had to take care to remember that in the future. Alphonse 'sweetly manipulative' Elric. Okay, that was stupid. At least it sounded better then Roy 'worthless' Mustang. Although even Edward 'bean-sized' Elric sounded better. He wasn't worthless. And at that particular moment, Roy truly felt worthless.

He wanted to see Edward. He knew he did. And he'd known all along that if he had asked Alphonse he would have told him, no questions asked. So why hadn't he asked sooner? Pride mostly. And the questions of "what the hell do I say to him once I find him?!", which was _still_ currently running in loops through his brain.

First, there was the direct approach. "Hi Edward! You probably still don't remember me. But I was your lover. Yes. That's right. You're gay. But that's okay, because we had great sex! And guess what! We can _still_ have great sex. What? Right now?! Why, I'd love to…" Yeah, like that would get him anywhere. The slightly amnesic alchemist would probably run screaming in the opposite direction.

Then, there was the round about approach. But then, that could take awhile. Years even. If Roy let the blonde teen remember him on his own, well… it might never happen. If Edward's memory of him and truly been taken as equivalent trade, then there really was no way of getting it back, right?

The Flame Alchemist rubbed his temples vigorously. Really, all this thinking was giving him a headache. He hated train rides. They were long and boring, but worse of all they made him think too much.

Even so, it was all too soon when Roy heard the conductor call out their next destination. "Rizenbul! Next stop, Rizenbul!!"

Roy sighed as he slumped lower into his seat. He still hadn't figured out why he was doing this, and _what_ exactly it was he was going to do.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Stay away from my son!" The woman hollered glaring down at Edward. Ed winced. He'd never realized exactly how high-pitched that woman's voice could become. "All the mother's are talking about you, Mr. Edward Elric. Trying to teach our children Alchemy?"

"_They_ wanted to-" The braided teen started.

"Don't lie to my face! We don't want our children to end up as dogs of the military, thank you very much." She continued turning on her heels. "If I ever see you with any of our children again, you'll regret the day you were born!"

"I already regret the day I was born." Ed muttered to himself when the woman was out of sight. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Envy to stop the colonel from following him. He thought as he headed to his mother's grave. It was awfully lonely. Alphonse and Winry were still in Central. And as much as he disliked the colonel, at least it was _some_ sort of company.

Taking a seat under the tree, Edward began to braid his hair. "Need help? Fullmetal?" the blonde almost flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. No need to ask who _that_ was.

"You can braid?" The younger alchemist asked eyeing the colonel.

Roy smirked. "Of course! I used to have to braid Elicia's hair." Ed shrugged as he turned his back to the black-haired man and handed him his red hair tie. Taking the tie, Roy proceeded to part Ed's hair into three parts. "The country side's more to your liking then the city?" The older man asked casually.

The blonde shrugged again. "I'm the wondering sort. I don't like to stay in one place for too long."

"Yeah…I know." Roy replied almost wistfully. "Which is why Alphonse will be marrying Winry, and not you." Ed snorted just as the colonel added the hair tie to the boy's braid. "There. Done."

"Thanks." Ed mumbled checking his hair for imperfections. Roy nodded in reply. So far they seemed to be getting along fine. In fact, Roy could almost say it was like old times. Almost. "… I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For…" Roy waited patiently for the younger man to continue. "For lying and tricking you." Roy cocked his head at the blonde as he stretched out his legs in the long grass. For once, he had know idea what was going on. "I let everyone believe Envy was dead, and… I asked him to make sure you didn't follow me…"

The Flame Alchemist blinked at the younger man as he took in this new information. "That… would explain a lot."

"Yeah…" Ed sighed. "And I remember…"

"Remember what?" Roy asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

"About what happened at the gate. About how I lost my memory."

"Oh?" Not exactly what he wanted to hear. But very well near it.

The golden-eyed teen nodded. He'd had plenty of time to think about it. All that was left was to voice what he had discovered. And Roy was waiting. Edward took in a deep breath before starting. "The person at the gate said that I hadn't done the transmutation process correctly. That I still lacked 'the key'. So as compensation for that, he took away the memory of someone I cared for."

"What was 'the key'?" Roy asked as his alchemist side took over his curiosity.

"That stumped me for awhile too." Ed admitted. "But I think I figured it out. I think the key was all in location."

"Location?"

The older Elric brother shrugged. "I think so. I think if we had done the transmutation in Rizenbul, it would have worked out." Ed paused as he let everything sink into both of their heads. "Location was the key to everything… even my memories…"

Roy turned toward the younger alchemist. Their eyes locked. Mustang clearly heard the younger's eyes speak aloud. But for those words to become verbal, he, Roy, would have to ask the right questions and say the right things, to trigger the truth. But could he really get his hopes up? He'd gotten his hopes up time and time before and it had always come crashing down on him. What was the point? Go with the flow? Or against the current?

"Fullmetal, if Envy told you something about you and me, it's not true."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Like I'd believe anything that jerk told me anyway." Ed huffed indignantly. "But you're right about one thing, it does concern you."

"Fullmetal," Roy said with a warning in his voice. Both to the younger man and himself. If Edward said it, it could change everything. They could go back to the way they were. But what if Ed was just putting up a front? What if it had really just been the homunculi's mind games upon the younger man?

"Don't 'Fullmetal' me, Roy!" Ed scowled yanking that dark-haired man by the collar.

Edward had always been a 'do first, talk later' person. It was still true. And even though it had been mouths since Roy had last tasted his young lover, it was still the same. Still the same Edward. Perhaps the kiss was a little more desperate and hungry then usual. But that was to be expected. After all, long periods of abstinence _could_ drive one crazy.

"So, do _you_ remember?" Edward smirked breaking the kiss

"I never forgot." Roy smirked back with a chuckle. "But are you trying to say that once you came back to Rizenbul you started to get you memory back?"

"Mmm…" Ed hummed. "Not really. After my fight with Envy, I was kind of drifting in and out of consciousness. During that time I dreamed. I dreamed about what happened at the gate. About my brother. My mom. Even my dad. But mostly… mostly I dreamed about you." Ed paused. "Only when I came back to Rizenbul, though, did I realize that those dreams had actually happened. After a few days they finally stabilized into real memories." Roy beamed as he threw his arms around the smaller alchemist. "What're you doing?!" The blonde demanded as a slight pinkish tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Don't ruin my moment of happiness, Fullmetal." Roy hushed.

"It seems _you're_ a little forgetful now, _Taisa_." Ed mocked saying the man's title as an insult.

The colonel chuckled. "Of course. Edward." He amended snuggling deeper into the nape of his lover's neck. "I love you Edward."

Before the teen could even think about rolling his eyes, they shot straight open. "You've never said that before." He remarked, shocked.

"I know…" Roy breathed. "Which is why I'm saying it now. I missed you. Even when you were there, you weren't _with _me. And so, I missed you all the more."

This time, Edward _did_ roll his eyes. "Now you're just being sappy, Roy."

"Don't you love me?" Roy asked with sugar-coated words.

"Of course I do." The golden-eyed alchemist replied bring his flesh hand to his lover's face. "You _know_ I do."

"Mmm…" The Flame Alchemist hummed, not willing to move from his comfortable position.

And so they sat there in silence. The Flame Alchemist and his lover, The Fullmetal Alchemist. Under the tree, atop a hill covered with graves in the country side far from prying eyes. At least, that's what they'd like to think. As if Pinako Rockbell would simply wait at home while something this exiting was happening. The woman smiled. Truly smiled. For life was good. Her granddaughter would be marrying the sweet boy next door. And the older boy next door, the one who tended to get into the most trouble, had finally solved his problems and could live happily ever after with his handsome prince… Well, maybe the colonel wasn't a prince. But even elderly Pinako had to admit that he was handsome, a gentlemen, and most of all, he excepted Edward as who he was. Not the arrogant, cocky, front he put up for everyone, but the real seventeen-year-old boy he was. Best of all, he wouldn't be clingy. Edward was a free spirit, and Pinako intended to keep it that way.

Satisfied, the woman headed home. After all, when Edward finally came to his senses, he'd be hungry.

"You know…" Roy said breaking the silence. "Your brother and the young Rockbell girl will be getting married."

"So?" Ed demanded. Wanting to know what Roy was doing breaking the comfortable silence.

"So, I'm thinking about catching the bouquet. Then I can be the next one to get married!" Roy finished enthusiastically.

"Don't even think about it!" Edward shouted back throwing a handful of grass at the older man. Said man, however, merely laughed at him. And Edward couldn't help but grin back.

Who said angsty stories couldn't have happy endings?

Owari. Fin. End.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: there's an epilogue. Why? Because I feel like it, that's why! XD. Anyway, tell me what you think. Seems like the longest chapter ever. Roughly about 2924 words in the actually chapter. XD. Maybe I should've pushed for the 3000? Hahaha.


	9. Shinri: Truth

Don't Forget

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I Hakai don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: I've wanted an epilogue for this fic from way back in chapter 4 or something… XD this fic was supposed to go one way and then kept taking on a life of it's own. I never knew what would happen next! l0l. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!

Set post-series, restored Al, Roy/Ed, Winry/Al, one-sided Envy/Ed

Epilogue - _Shinri_ - The Truth

---------------------------------------------------------

Dear Envy,

Did you know I hate writing letters? Really. Every time I write a letter I'm reminded of those days of handing in reports to a particularly loathsome colonel.

I haven't seen or heard from you in, what? Four months? But that's for the best, really. If I hear about you, that means you've been caught. But you'd never get caught so easily, right?

Al and I rebuilt our old house in Rizenbul. It was like going back into the past. We'll be living there from now on if you need anything. At least those wrathful mothers aren't still mad at me! Speaking of mothers, Winry you remember the blonde mechanic, right? will be a mother soon. She's about three months pregnant, I think. That brother of mine. I mean, you don't see _me_ getting my boyfriend pregnant! Uh… actually, that'd be really weird if I got him pregnant. No Envy, don't smirk like that! It's not an M-preg! I can hear you saying something like that already! Anyway, if their kid's a boy, Winry wants to name him Nicolas. But Al wanted his cat's name to be Nicolas. I don't know about you, but I find it hilarious that their fighting over whether to give a certain name to their cat or future son!

Well, Envy, my psycho homunculus 'friend' who refuses to die, this will probably be the last you'll hear of me. But, like I said earlier, if you need anything come to Rizenbul. I'm sure to return their sooner or later. And Al would be more then understanding… I think…

Cutting this letter short because I believe I see cake being served,

Edward Elric

p.s. I don't know how to say this… but… Thank you. For all you did for me…

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ed!"

Edward turned in the direction of the voice. But it was too late. _bam!_ Something hit him in the face and landed in his lap. "Ow… what the-?!" Realizing what it was in his hands, the teen's eyes became wide.

"Edward Elric!" Armstrong cried through tear-filled eyes of happiness. "You've caught the bouquet! That means you shall be the next one to be married! Oh how happy this is! Do not forget to invite me to your wedding!!"

"Mother would be thrilled, Nii-san!" Al said teasingly. "Both her sons married!"

Ed couldn't bring himself to do anything aside from blinking in shock as Major Armstrong proceeded to squeeze him in a tight hug and babble incoherently. Alphonse, Winry, Hawkeye, and everyone else for that matter, couldn't help but laugh and tease the young alchemist's traumatized state.

All but one, the Fullmetal Alchemist's loving boyfriend, Roy Mustang, who instead, chose to gripe and whine. "No fair, Ed! _I_ was supposed to catch the bouquet!!"

Owari. Fin. For real this time! XD

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay, I admit this fic _did_ progressively get worse and worse. But it was fun non-the-less. I got lazy. I procrastinate. But in this day and age, who doesn't? anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic at least a little Maybe even enough to leave a review? -hint,hint- XD.


End file.
